Humans are able to recognize the originating position of a sound based on differences between audio information received at each ear. Typical audio systems, such as surround sound systems, include a finite number of loudspeakers positioned around one or more listeners to provide some level of directionality to the sound experienced by the listener. However, the extent of directionality is usually limited by the number and positioning of speakers, as well as the position of the listener relative to the speakers.